DE 25 28 008 A1 shows a printing press for use in a direct printing process, and having forme cylinders which can be equipped with six printing plates in the axial direction and with two printing plates in the circumferential direction, and also having counter-pressure cylinders, on which three printing blankets can be arranged in the axial direction and one printing blanket can be arranged in the circumferential direction. Both the printing plates, which are arranged side-by-side, as well as the printing blankets, which are also arranged side-by-side, are each offset, with respect to each other, in the circumferential direction.
DE 24 22 696 C2 shows a satellite printing unit of a width of six plates with offset printing groups, and having nine or ten cylinders. The two center ones of six printing formes, which are arranged side-by-side in the axial direction, are arranged offset, in the circumferential direction, with respect to the outer ones of the printing formes on the forme cylinder.
A triple-wide web-fed rotary printing press, with two formers arranged on two different levels placed on top of each other, is known from DE 41 28 797 A1.
A folding structure is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,501. Two formers are arranged on top of each other, in which formers, following their passage through winding rollers, the webs are longitudinally cut upstream of a third former. The partial webs are turned by 90° by a third former and, after having been combined into two continuous webs, are subsequently fed to the two formers which are arranged on top of each other.
A folding structure with two groups of three formers each, which two groups of formers are vertically offset with respect to each other, is known from EP 1 072 551 A2.
A folding structure is known from WO 97/17 200 A2, in which cut partial webs, which are transversely offset with respect to each other, are fed to different formers. The formers, which are arranged horizontally side-by-side, are arranged partially offset with respect to each other.
A longitudinal cutting arrangement for variably cut widths is known from EP 1 238 395 A2. This cutting arrangement has upper cutters which are movable in the axial direction, and a lower cutter shaft with a number of grooves exceeding the number of the upper cutters.
DE 42 04 254 A1 discloses a folding structure of a printing press which is four newspaper pages wide. Two formers, which can be shifted transversely with respect to the web running direction, are arranged on a lower former level, and a single stationary former is arranged on a level above the lower former level. In one mode of operation, a newspaper with four pages is produced using the two lower formers. In another mode of operation six pages of a telephone directory are provided side-by-side by the three formers. In the latter case, the two lower formers are moved apart.
EP 1 072 551 A2 shows a former arrangement with two groups of three cylinders each. The formers of one group are located on one level and overlap each other, at least viewed in their horizontal direction, in the vertical extension.
It is known from DE 196 28 647 A1 to imprint a web with panorama printed pages, which panorama printed pages have printing extending over two adjacent newspaper pages, without interruption.
In connection with double-width printing groups, DE 100 16 409 A1 discloses a transfer cylinder having two printing blankets situated side-by-side. Triple-width cylinders are also mentioned, in addition to single-width and double-width cylinders.
WO 01/39974 A discloses a multitude of options for covering printing group cylinders of single and double width with dressings. The transfer cylinder always has dressings which, in an example of double wide cylinders, are either two newspaper pages wide, or extend over the entire length, i.e. in this case are four newspaper pages wide. In an expansion of the teaching of this pattern to even wider cylinders, and in particular to triple-wide cylinders, the arrangement of three or more side-by-side arranged cylinders takes place in an analogous manner in alignment or alternatingly.
A former structure is disclosed in DE 100 03 025 C1. Two formers are arranged to be movable transversely to the web running direction in order to make possible imprinting and processing of variable web widths.
DE 198 03 809 A1 discloses double-wide printing groups and teaches to configure the forme cylinder with a single circumference. In the case represented in connection with a printing group of a width of four newspaper pages, the transfer cylinder has two dressings which are offset by 180°, with respect to each other, in the circumferential direction. In one embodiment, a full web with eight side-by-side arranged book pages, and a web of partial web with six side-by-side arranged book pages, can be imprinted.